Are You a True Fairy Tail Fan?
by BoomChickaPop
Summary: You will be given 5 random quotes from the anime. You will NOT be given the speaker of said quotes. You will have to see if you know who the speakers are. It is up to you to see if you truly know Fairy Tail the way you think you do. So come play the game, I dare you. Leave your guesses in the review section and wait for the next upload to see if you are truly a Fairy Tail fan.
1. First Attempt

**Hey Guys! This book isn't anything special, it's just some quotes from Fairy Tail that stand out to me. These are the quotes that made me fall in love with the anime. Hopefully, They'll make you fall in love too:)**

 **I decided that I'm going to play a little game with this with you, the readers. I am going to post five quotes each time. However, I'm not going to put who said the quote until the next post. It will be up to you, the readers, to rpove that you are a real Fairy Tail fan. If you know how said them, leave a review saying who you think said what. Don't cheat! It's not fun that way!**

 **Let the games begin!**

1) "Okay, okay Master, but Sting-kun and Rogue-kun did their best. This time he lost, but I'm proud of Sting-kun. I think that people can get stronger by experiencing failure. Sting-kun learned a lot in this battle."

2) "If you call yourself a guild, you should take care of your comrades. That's all I have to say."

3) "Oh yeah, I'm fired up now!"

4) "Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my comrades."

5) "Fear is not evil. It tells you what your weakness is. And once you know your weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder."

 **There you go! The first five. Most of these are pretty straightforward. They will get harder I promise! And before you ask, yes i did look them up :D**


	2. Second Attempt

**Welcome back guys! So the first post was met with an overwhelming amount of positivity and participation and for that I just have to say THANK YOU! Many of you got the quotes correct and some of you didn't. (Shout-out to whosdatguy for guessing Naruto in a Fairy Tail quote game XD)**

 **Here are the answers for the last post:**

1) "Okay, okay Master, but Sting-kun and Rogue-kun did their best. This time he lost, but I'm proud of Sting-kun. I think that people can get stronger by experiencing failure. Sting-kun learned a lot in this battle." **Lector**

2) "If you call yourself a guild, you should take care of your comrades. That's all I have to say." **Natsu**

3) "Oh yeah, I'm fired up now!" **Natsu**

4) "Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my comrades." **Gray**

5) "Fear is not evil. It tells you what your weakness is. And once you know your weakness, you can become stronger as well as kinder." **Gildarts**

 **Proceed to grin in satisfaction, shout for joy, or smack yourself in the face for being so stupid XP (jk you are all beautiful people)**

 **Here is the next set. Think carefully my lovely fairy tailies…**

1) "Comrades… Bonds like that don't exist in our guild, huh? […] I want to be someone who treasures his comrades"

2) "Don't get too full of yourselves, you punks. Don't look down on Fairy Tail!"

3) "The fact that I'm standing here means I'm prepared to fight for my guild."

4) "If that monster is your darkness, then I have a reason to fight it, no?"

5) "Those painful memories are what help us to make it to tomorrow, and become even stronger!"

 **Some of these are pretty straightforward but others not so much. I had to go back into the manga to find where one of these quotes was located because I didn't remember it :P let's see if you guys can get them!**


	3. And Number Three

**We're back again! Congrats to those who got them right! I know they were hard.**

 **So I'm thinking of putting a theme down for each set of quotes. What do you guys think? There hasn't really been a theme so far but I think it would be fun. Some examples would be like a Villain quote theme, or quotes from another guild theme or something like that. Tell me what you guys think about that.**

 **Anyway, here are the answers and the next set of quotes! (no theme for this one)**

1) "Comrades… Bonds like that don't exist in our guild, huh? […] I want to be someone who treasures his comrades" **Rogue**

2) "Don't get too full of yourselves, you punks. Don't look down on Fairy Tail!" **Gajeel**

3) "The fact that I'm standing here means I'm prepared to fight for my guild." **Wendy**

4) "If that monster is your darkness, then I have a reason to fight it, no?" **Ur (Gray's master)**

5) "Those painful memories are what help us to make it to tomorrow, and become even stronger!" **Erza**

 **And the new set… dun dun dun**

1) "What I want isn't money, or pretty dresses, but a place that recognizes me as I really am. Fairy Tail is my other family, and it is a far more warming family than here!"

2) "There are people in this world who enjoy being alone. But there isn't a single person who can bear solitude"

3) "Then, in the middle of the parade I'll go like this! (Fairy tail symbol- hand lifted up with thumb and index finger extended) A message. It means that even if I can't see where you are, I'm always looking at you"

4) "Comrade isn't simply a word. Comrades are about heart. It's the unconditional trust in your partners. Please, feel free to lean on me... And I, too, will lean on you as well."

5) "Don't give up, the beginning in always the hardest, so let's keep going till the very end."

 **Gonna be honest, I really love this set of quotes. This time is very deep and touches the heart I think. Hopefully, next time I'll go for some more lighthearted, funnier quotes. Have fun guessing!**

 **And don't forget to let me know about the themes idea XD**


	4. First Theme: Battle Quotes

**Hey guys! Welcome back! And congrats to those who got them right last time, I was really surprised how many people got them right XD I guess I'll just have to try harder to stump you guys!**

 **Here are the answers!**

1) "What I want isn't money, or pretty dresses, but a place that recognizes me as I really am. Fairy Tail is my other family, and it is a far more warming family than here!" **Lucy**

2) "There are people in this world who enjoy being alone. But there isn't a single person who can bear solitude" **Master Makarov**

3) "Then, in the middle of the parade I'll go like this! (Fairy tail symbol- hand lifted up with thumb and index finger extended) A message. It means that even if I can't see where you are, I'm always looking at you" **Laxus**

4) "Comrade isn't simply a word. Comrades are about heart. It's the unconditional trust in your partners. Please, feel free to lean on me... And I, too, will lean on you as well." **First Master Mavis**

5) "Don't give up, the beginning in always the hardest, so let's keep going till the very end." **Natsu**

 **So the theme idea was pretty popular so I think that's what I'm going to do from now on. This set's theme is FIGHTING QUOTES! These are all the quotes that the characters of Fairy Tail said right before or during a battle. Let's see if you can guess them!**

1) "Then why don't you try killing me? If you do that, you'll be in bigger trouble than this! Fairy Tail will never forgive you! That's the kind of guild they are! You'll be shivering under the shadow of the world's scariest guild every day for the rest of your life!"

2) "You've got the same evil and weakness in you that I have, so you must also have the same heart, which is capable of loving others! Listen for the voices of all living things with all your heart! They're calling out with their true voices! You are not alone!"

3) "Ice can even stop the time of life itself. So, you'll never be able to catch up, for eternity. You'll always be stuck there, staring at the fairy tail."

4) "Who cares if you're weak? If we band together, we can do anything! This country will not crumble! After all, it's my home country. It will never disappear!"

5) "All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades. So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone in the world."

 **BONUS! See if you guys can remember which battle each of these quotes is from XD! I know most of them. There's only one that I'm not sure of. Maybe you guys will know it and I won't XP**


	5. Theme: Villain Quotes

**Fairy Tail Quotes 5: Villain Quotes**

 **Hey Guys! I'm so sorry I've been away for so long. Exams kind of creeped up on me and I only just started studying even though I have one tomorrow D: But Here you go! Enjoy!**

 **Battle quotes are great aren't they? They're the best, I think. And there's so many of them that there will probably be more Battle themed quotes in the future. Here are the answers! Read them and weep XD**

1) "Then why don't you try killing me? If you do that, you'll be in bigger trouble than this! Fairy Tail will never forgive you! That's the kind of guild they are! You'll be shivering under the shadow of the world's scariest guild every day for the rest of your life!" **Lucy (To Gajeel Redfox)**

2) "You've got the same evil and weakness in you that I have, so you must also have the same heart, which is capable of loving others! Listen for the voices of all living things with all your heart! They're calling out with their true voices! You are not alone!" **Erza (To Erza Nightwalker)**

3) "Ice can even stop the time of life itself. So, you'll never be able to catch up, for eternity. You'll always be stuck there, staring at the fairy tail." **Gray (To Racer)**

4) "Who cares if you're weak? If we band together, we can do anything! This country will not crumble! After all, it's my home country. It will never disappear!" **Carla (To the leader of the Exceeds)**

5) "All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades. So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone in the world." **Erza (Grand Magic Games I think)**

 **Yay! Wasn't that fun? So if you can't tell from the title, this set is VILLAIN QUOTES! I really like this idea and of course it's a huge hint for you guys *wink wink* all of these are quotes said by a villain at one time or another (some villains turn out to be good in the end but when they say the quote, they are still considered the villain)**

1) "It is people like you who carved me into existence. It is wicked thoughts like yours that summoned Acnologia, heralding the end of this age. No one can stop it now. The world will be finished here."

2) "I have nothing more to lose. I threw it all away, so I'm not afraid. There's nothing you can do, Titania!"

3) "You are even more irrational than the rumors say. Did you enjoy striking one of your own comrades who couldn't even move?"

4) "You have no idea how boring it was waiting for you guys to finish. So I hurt her to entertain myself a little. Her screams were music to my ears."

5) "Nothing is impossible before the power of the King! The power of the King is absolute!"

 **Honestly, I find myself liking the villains a whole lot more than the heroes themselves. Like, not gonna lie, there's one villain in this set who I am completely and totally in love with even though they're all, like, bad and stuff. This always happens to me XD I guess I'm just attracted to the bad boys XP But I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one right?... Right?**


	6. Theme: Celestial Spirit Quotes

**Hey guys! Welcome back to another round of quotes! This last set was probably one of my favorites. I love the villains of Fairy Tail. I will tell you that my favorites villains are Jellal (when he was one), Cobra (because he is** ** _fine_** **) and Zeref (because, I don't know why. I just fell in love with him the first time he ever opened his mouth.) Am I the only one? Tell me if you can relate to this. Also, let me know who your favorite villains are! I'd love to know! Anyway, here are the answers!**

1) "It is people like you who carved me into existence. It is wicked thoughts like yours that summoned Acnologia, heralding the end of this age. No one can stop it now. The world will be finished here." **Zeref**

2) "I have nothing more to lose. I threw it all away, so I'm not afraid. There's nothing you can do, Titania!" **Cobra**

3) "You are even more irrational than the rumors say. Did you enjoy striking one of your own comrades who couldn't even move?" **Jellal**

4) "You have no idea how boring it was waiting for you guys to finish. So I hurt her to entertain myself a little. Her screams were music to my ears." **Minerva**

5) "Nothing is impossible before the power of the King! The power of the King is absolute!" **Faust (of Edolas)**

 **Obviously, there are a tone more villains that I haven't mentioned here and who have some awesome quotes. So of course, this will be a repeated theme in the future. The next theme is CELESTIAL SPIRIT QUOTES. These are all quotes spoken by a celestial spirit. This really narrows it down so I'm going to try and make them extra hard, K? Have fun guessing!**

1) "Do you understand the sorrow of a star that cannot return to the heavens? […] I'm a combat Spirit by nature, I'm strong enough to handle your tantrums."

2) "May the divine protection of the stars watch over you!"

3) "I just can't stop these feelings. Never seeing you again is going to be so lonely Lucy… thank you… for everything."

4) "Even if we owe that enemy a great debt, for our master's sake, we must defeat them… That is… Our Pride!"

5) "Her beautiful voice… Resounds… I can't do it. Lucy… loves them from her heart. She loves us Spirits!"

 **It's actually a lot harder than you'd think to find quotes spoken by the spirits and that are hard. Most of them say things that are so obvious that I don't want to use them. But you guys are smart, you'll probably get all of these without even having to think XD Have fun guessing!**


	7. Theme: Other Guild's Quotes

**Welcome back! I made the last ones way too easy. And you guys know it too! It's hard to find hard quotes without giving the speaker away. But that's okay, because I'll be sure to stump you on the next one! Here are the answers!**

1) "Do you understand the sorrow of a star that cannot return to the heavens? […] I'm a combat Spirit by nature, I'm strong enough to handle your tantrums." **Loke (aka Leo)**

2) "May the divine protection of the stars watch over you!" **Celestial Spirit King**

3) "I just can't stop these feelings. Never seeing you again is going to be so lonely Lucy… thank you… for everything." **Aquarius**

4) "Even if we owe that enemy a great debt, for our master's sake, we must defeat them… That is… Our Pride!" **Aries/Loke(Leo)**

5) "Her beautiful voice… Resounds… I can't do it. Lucy… loves them from her heart. She loves us Spirits!" **Gemini**

 **This set's theme is OTHER GUILD'S QUOTES! So these are all quotes said by anyone who isn't in Fairy Tail. This gives me a wider range of people to be able to stump you with XD have fun guessing! I tried to make them extra hard this time! Some of them, I give you guys a huge hint (because they name their guild in the quote) anyway, let's see if I'm good enough to stump you!**

1) "Strongest, strongest, number one! We rule! Sabertooth!"

2) "All the Mages out there are powerless in front of me!"

3) "Oi, you guys. This is the age of MEN not boys!"

4) "This challenge isn't interesting at all organizer, so I have no need to hide whatsoever. Even if I were to be found, I wouldn't be able to be hit…"

5) "But there's a lot to learn from failure. You can take this and strive to do better, for example."

 **BONUS! See if you can not only name the speaker, but also what guild they're from!**

 **Side note: If you guys ever wanted to get me to guess your favorite quotes, you can always private message me! I had one lovely reader do this and it was so much fun (Shout-out to EmmyHippo! You rock!) I'll tell you though, I'm just like you when I guess, I only know the really obvious quotes XD I'm not some super quote-savvy genius. I wish I was that would be awesome! Anyway, if it interest you, message me your fav quotes and I'll try to guess them!**


	8. Theme: Fairy Tail Male Quotes

**What's happening lovers of Fairy Tail? Me? I'm just here… going through your answers to the last set of quotes. Gotta say there were some mixed answers this time. You guys are going to flip when I give you the answers like you don't even know. Anyway, here you go!**

 **1)** "Strongest, strongest, number one! We rule! Sabertooth!" **Orga (Sabertooth)**

 **2)** "All the Mages out there are powerless in front of me!" **Yuka (Lamia Scale)**

3) "Oi, you guys. This is the age of MEN not boys!" **Bacchus** **(Quatro Puppy)**

4) "This challenge isn't interesting at all organizer, so I have no need to hide whatsoever. Even if I were to be found, I wouldn't be able to be hit…" **Rufus (Sabertooth)**

5) "But there's a lot to learn from failure. You can take this and strive to do better, for example." **Ichiya (Blue Pegasus)**

 **I'm going to try and post one set every week from now on since I've been pretty scattered recently. This week's set of quotes are FAIRY TAIL MALE QUOTES. These are all quotes spoken by the men of Fairy Tail. As you can probably guess, next week is going to be Fairy Tail Female Quotes so get hyped for that! Without further ado…**

1) "I have no clue what your goal is but I'll hold you responsible for hurting my friends. My family is Fairy Tail and I will crush my family's enemies."

2) "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard now. Even if you beat me up now, my heart won't break that easily."

3) "From the start, we never had plans of doing this fair and square. Now we are going to take you down."

4) "You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have."

5) "It is love that can make us strong, but it also love that can make us weak."

 **Some of these are really easy while other are a little harder, at least in my opinion. Have fun guessing! Also, bonus question, who is your OTP? I'm really curious to know! Mine in Jerza and GaLe, both are kind of tied. Let me know!**


	9. Theme: Character Lessons

**Fairy Tail Quotes 9**

 **Welcome back friends! Congrats to those of you who got it them right! I literally love every guy in Fairy Tail. Like, no joke, if I met any of them in real like, I would started screaming and fan-girling like no other. Here are the answers! Proceed to react accordingly:**

1) "I have no clue what your goal is but I'll hold you responsible for hurting my friends. My family is Fairy Tail and I will crush my family's enemies." **Laxus**

2) "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard now. Even if you beat me up now, my heart won't break that easily." **Gajeel**

3) "From the start, we never had plans of doing this fair and square. Now we are going to take you down." **Bickslow**

4) "You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have." **Gray**

5) "It is love that can make us strong, but it also love that can make us weak." **Master Makarov**

 **GUYS! I'm super excited! This week, I found something on Pinterest that gave me an idea. So this week, instead of giving you quotes, I'm going to do something a little different. I'm going to give you a phrase about a character who has taught me something (For example I'll say: This person taught me that fish is tasty) and then you guys will have to comment the character who you think taught me that lesson (For example, you would guess Happy for that sentence.) Instead of only five, there will be seven.**

 **If it doesn't make sense, I promise it will after you read the sentences. I really hope this works! If it does, I might bring it back for another part! Tell me what you guys think in the review section!**

 **1)** This person taught me that the need to protect your friends will make you even stronger than you already are.

 **2)** This person taught me that you can conquer anything if you have your friends by your side.

 **3)** This person taught me that even the tough have a soft side.

 **4)** This person taught me that love doesn't make you weaker, it only makes you stronger.

 **5)** This person taught me that crying doesn't make you less of a man, giving up does.

 **6)** This person taught me that your brain is more important than your size.

 **7)** This person taught me that there's nothing wrong with having fears.

 **Have fun guessing! And please tell me what you think of this idea.**


	10. Theme: Fairy Tail Female Quotes

**Welcome back! I'm so glad this last set of phrases was such a hit! I really love this idea but I think I'll only be able to do one more of these if I do. This week, I'm going to go back to quotes but maybe I'll bring this back next week! Here are the answers!**

 **1) Natsu** taught me that the need to protect your friends will make you even stronger than you already are.

 **2) Erza** taught me that you can conquer anything if you have your friends by your side.

 **3) Gajeel** taught me that even the tough have a soft side.

 **4) Juvia** taught me that love doesn't make you weaker, it only makes you stronger.

 **5) Elfman** taught me that crying doesn't make you less of a man, giving up does.

 **6) Levy** taught me that your brain is more important than your size.

 **7) Gildarts** taught me that there's nothing wrong with having fears.

 **This week's theme is FAIRY TAIL FEMALE QUOTES! It's just like the male quotes, except obviously they're said by the female members of Fairy Tail. Here you go!**

1) "The exam split us apart and we prioritized ourselves over our allies but we can't stay like that now. The enemy is a great one, therefore we Fairy Tail must combine our strength and win."

2) "I can petrify the mouths of those who insult Fairy Tail, you know."

3) "It doesn't matter if I don't become an S-Class mage anymore and it doesn't matter if I can't tell my father how I feel. I don't care about any of that. I just want to protect my friends."

4) "There's nothing fortunate about having your fate decided for you. You have to grab your own happiness."

5) "All living things eventually die, it's unavoidable. But as long as you remember, it will live on in your heart forever."

 **Let me know if you want me to bring back the 'This person taught me this' thing from last week! I'll probably bring it back once more.**

 **Also, question of the day, whose magic ability do you like most? I personally love Laxus' magic and Loke's magic. Leave a review to let me know! XD**


	11. Theme: Character Lessons 2

**Hello again! Sorry i was gone for a little while. Time kind of flew and i kind of forgot to update last week. Oopsie:/ Forgive me?**

 **Anyway, I love the girls of Fairy Tail, don't you? They're all so unique in their own way and it just makes you want to be them. Here are the answers! I absolutely love this set of quotes.**

1) "The exam split us apart and we prioritized ourselves over our allies but we can't stay like that now. The enemy is a great one, therefore we Fairy Tail must combine our strength and win." **Levy**

2) "I can petrify the mouths of those who insult Fairy Tail, you know." **Evergreen**

3) "It doesn't matter if I don't become an S-Class mage anymore and it doesn't matter if I can't tell my father how I feel. I don't care about any of that. I just want to protect my friends." **Cana**

4) "There's nothing fortunate about having your fate decided for you. You have to grab your own happiness." **Lucy**

5) "All living things eventually die, it's unavoidable. But as long as you remember, it will live on in your heart forever." **Lisanna**

 **So this week, I decided to bring back the lessons thing from two weeks ago. This will be the last one, however, and all the rest will be quotes unless I feel experimental again. Anyway, we'll see. Here you go! Have fun!**

1) This person taught me that you can be whoever you want to, no matter where you come from, if you fight for it.

2) This person taught me that it's harder to keep living for your friends than it is to die for them.

3) This person taught me that you can always be kind, even for your enemy.

4) This person taught me that everyone deserves a second chance.

5) This person taught me that the people with the prettiest smiles are the ones who have cried the most.

6) This person taught me that your past doesn't make you who you are, your actions do.

7) This person taught me to never lose hope, even when all seems lost.

 **Question of the day: If you were a dragon slayer, which power would you choose? Personally, I couldn't pick between Poison dragon slayer and Lightning dragon slayer.**


	12. Fan Interaction Mode!

**Welcome back friends! Guess who's finally caught up with the series? That's right! This girl! Now I'm literally squirming in my seat until the next episode comes out. And I have several new favorite villains because of the last arc. (no spoilers for those of you who haven't finished the series)**

 **Anyway, here are the answers from last week!**

1) **Lucy** taught me that you can be whoever you want to, no matter where you come from, if you fight for it.

2) **Gray** taught me that it's harder to keep living for your friends than it is to die for them.

3) **Wendy** taught me that you can always be kind, even for your enemy.

4) **Laxus** taught me that everyone deserves a second chance.

5) **Mirajane** taught me that the people with the prettiest smiles are the ones who have cried the most.

6) **Jellal** taught me that your past doesn't make you who you are, your actions do.

7) **Lisanna** taught me to never lose hope, even when all seems lost.

 **Yay for the end of this experiment! Now back to the real world where we fan over the quotes of the awesome characters in the greatest anime ever.**

 **So I decided, from the suggestion of a fan, that I would try something different this time.**

 **I want to know what your favorite quotes are.**

 **So this week, instead of giving you quotes, I want you to give me quotes. Give me maybe one or two and I'll try to guess who the speaker is and post my guesses for next week. I warn you, I may seem like a quote guru but sometimes I'm just as clueless as you are. So don't be too hard on me if I get them wrong.**

 **To keep with my theme of Question of the Day: Which character do you absolutely love with every inch of your being? Boy or girl, gay or straight, I want to know which characters make your heart turn upside down!**

 **I have several… but Gray is by far number one. A cool badass with an icy heart? What girl wouldn't fall for that?**

 **Let me know and don't forget to post your favorite quotes!**


	13. Theme: Villain Quotes 2

**Thank you all for you lovely submissions! I have to admit, some of them were harder than others, but here are my best guesses XD**

 **From EmmyHippo:**

1) Everyone exists for a reason. As small as it can be, I'm sure you have a meaning, too. **Erza to Jellal perhaps… probs not though**

2) Never look at your life as something insignificant. Never forgot those friends of yours that you loved. **I think this one is Natsu but I could be wrong. I'm probably wrong.**

3) This is a song from me to you, your requiem. Carve it into your memory that you cannot defeat me. **RUFUS! I love this quote so much!**

 **From animegamernerd15:**

1) How long are you going to act like a spoiled, naïve, little brat? Right now you're the only person that save your friends! What's more important keys, memories, guilt? No! it's the power to save your friends! The power of a celestial spirit mage." **I think this is Aquarius to Lucy.**

2) "I can't breathe. I can't move either. If only there was AIR. I could take him. Shit everything's going black.. what the hell is with this darkness… am I going to die? Light? I don't need that right now! Air… give me air! My consciousness… is fading…" **Natsu to Zero… possibly**

 **From Iloveallanime18:**

1) "The days I've spent with you have been the happiest days of my life. You gave me the power to love humans. " **Carla to Wendy perhaps?**

 **My God, I really suck at these. I probably got most of them wrong. Let me know how I did! I'll probably do another one of these later as we go along.**

 **So this week, I decided to bring back a theme from earlier week: VILLAIN QUOTES! I may have said this before, but I love the villains for Fairy Tail. So this week are all quotes from a villain or another. They maybe from the same villains as last time or different ones.**

 **Spoiler alert: I might use a quote from the Tartarus arc which is the newest arc in the series. If you haven't gotten that far, you won't know the quote. Hopefully, I won't give anything away XD**

1) "Our paths began in a dark tower. We believed we had been saved by Brain. But that was a false Freedom. Torn from each other, cursing the world, we were nothing more than pawns meant to seal Zero. Now... finally, true freedom lies before us."

2) "The only thing I consume… are the souls of Demons"

3) "The mistakes people make are eventually labeled as experience. But with a true mistake, there will be no experience to be gained. Because the mistake you made taking me as your opponent will leave you with no future."

4) "Do you understand why it is that I never killed Makarov outright? Despair. It was to show him despair. How would he feel to open his eyes and find his beloved guild and his beloved children all completely destroyed? Ahahah...such sorrow he would feel. I will kill that man only once I have made him despair and sorrow! I cannot simply kill him! I must make him suffer, suffer, suffer to the very end!"

5) "I won't let you interfere little children of the light... If you try you will meet with an Angel's judgement."

 **Question of the day: Which guild mark do you think looks the coolest? Obviously Fairy Tail's is pretty awesome, but other than them… I think I liked Succubus Eye. I know they're all bad and stuff but their guild mark looks really cool. What do you think?**


	14. Temporary Break

**Fairy Tail 14**

 **Welcome back Fairy Tail Fanatics! These last quotes were intense weren't they? Here are the answers! Pat yourself on the back if you got them right because I thought they were really hard.**

1) "Our paths began in a dark tower. We believed we had been saved by Brain. But that was a false Freedom. Torn from each other, cursing the world, we were nothing more than pawns meant to seal Zero. Now... finally, true freedom lies before us." **Midnight (Oracion seis)**

2) "The only thing I consume… are the souls of Demons" **Absolute Zero Silver (no last name b/c that'll spoil it XD)**

3) "The mistakes people make are eventually labeled as experience. But with a true mistake, there will be no experience to be gained. Because the mistake you made taking me as your opponent will leave you with no future." **Master Hades**

4) "Do you understand why it is that I never killed Makarov outright? Despair. It was to show him despair. How would he feel to open his eyes and find his beloved guild and his beloved children all completely destroyed? Ahahah...such sorrow he would feel. I will kill that man only once I have made him despair and sorrow! I cannot simply kill him! I must make him suffer, suffer, suffer to the very end!" **Master Jose**

5) "I won't let you interfere little children of the light... If you try you will meet with an Angel's judgement." **Angel (Oracion seis)**

 **Okay guys, I think I'm going to take a break on this little game thing we're playing here. I didn't want to just disappear on you guys so I'm telling you now that I'm not going to be posting very much on this book from now on. It's really fun and I love interacting with you guys but I think I just need a little break from it.**

 **Mostly, my energy is focused on finishing my real fanfiction by the end of the summer. I've had a writer's block on it and now that I've got it back, I don't want to stop until it's over because if I do stop, I might not be able to start again.**

 **If you haven't already gone to my profile, the book is called Secrets Unleashed. I didn't want this to become a promotion but if you want to know where my heart is, it's there. It would mean the world to me if you would go check it out.**

 **I don't want to be one of those people who just says 'hey go check this out because reasons!' So I'm going to give you the synopsis of it and a sneak peak from the book itself. Hopefully, it'll pique your interest.**

 **If you remember, Gray is my favorite character and is also the person I fangirl over the most. So, naturally, this is a Gray x OC story (sorry Gruvia fans)**

 **Summary:**

It's been almost a decade since Deliora destroyed Gray's home. Hidden memories reemerge when his childhood friend, Akira Bellfront, seems to return from the dead. Overwhelmed by joy from seeing her again, Gray blindly trusts her. Little does he know, Akira is no longer the fun-loving, lovable girl she once was.

New questions arise when Akira's current situation proves problematic and poses a threat. Gray wants nothing more than to trust her but every new secret that is unleashed makes it harder to see her for who she was. Now he must face the hardest decision of his life. Does he trust the facts in front of him, or the feelings inside his heart?

 **Sneak Peak:**

"Gray…" She whispered softly. My heartbeat sped up as I took a step closer to her. My hands involuntarily found her waist and I pressed her against the rail, our bodies now only a mere six inches apart. She gulped and looked at the floor, avoiding my line of sight. "Um…" it seemed like she was fishing for words. Did I make her nervous?

I closed the distance between us even more and that's when she seemed to snap back into reality. She blinked a few times and shook her head. Then she ducked around me and side stepped over my legs, ending up behind me instead of enclosed between me and the rail. My bear body seemed an awful lot colder after she was gone.

"I'm not the same person as I was before. I hope all of this has ingrained this in your head. What you expect of me might not be what I actually am capable of." She said firmly. I turned around to her standing straight up and her hands clasped behind her back. It was like she had raised stone walls around her and I knew that it would take a while for to ever get as close as I was again. I sighed sadly, but forced a smile on my face as I stuck out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Gray Fullbuster. What's your name?" I asked pointedly. A look of confusion passed over Akira's face, but she took my hand anyway.

"I'm Akira." She said tentatively.

"It's nice to finally meet you." I nodded lightly and smiled broadly. She caught on and grinned at me. My heart skipped a beat as I noticed a dimple on her left cheek that was in the exact same place as it always was. This was the first time she had ever truly smiled at me. And it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

 **Hopefully this will intrigue you. If not, that's fine, I'm just so happy that you've stayed with this fun story for this long.**

 **So, to keep up with tradition, Question of the Day: What other animes do you recommend for me and other readers?**

 **I recommend Sword Art Online and Attack on Titan, for the adventure/action lovers; Ouran High School Host Club, and Hetalia Axis Powers for the comedy lovers; and Free!, Prince of Tennis, and Haikyu for the sports lovers**

 **I kind of was wondering what other animes I should be watching so let me know!**

 **Good-bye for now, and in the words of our esteemed Master Makarov:**

 ** _"Even if I can't see you… no matter how far away you may be… I will always be watching you!" *Fairy Tail Hand Signal!*_**


End file.
